


[Podfic of] Sorellina

by Flowerparrish



Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [14]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 6:59]Nile has her throat slit on a mission and doesn't deal with it well. Her brothers are there to help.
Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061225
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic of] Sorellina

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sorellina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302045) by [gay_and_panicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_and_panicked/pseuds/gay_and_panicked). 



> Thank you to gay_and_panicked for granting me permission to podfic this!

**Download:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1B98HmlNuQkUzXXJS2TjGq15OTBXNL6TD/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
